Love is Blind
by Yuki Tsukihana
Summary: Kagome gets mad, attempts to kill Inu Yasha, and wanders into a forest. when a youkai attacks her and she looses her sight, who will help her? you're kidding, HIM?! Sesshoumaru/Kagome with minor Inu Yasha bashing
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, nor any other characters of the series. I do, however, own Shimibu. so no stealing!  
  
Love is Blind  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome stormed off in a huff, leaving Inu Yasha indented on the floor of the hut they were staying in.  
  
Sango poked Inu Yasha with a short stick. "Looks painful. How many times did she say 'sit' again?"  
  
Miroku looked up from his thoughtful position. "I think it was eight," he said.  
  
"I heard ten," Shippo announced.  
  
"Well, whatever the number, he's down for the count." Sango tossed the stick out the door.  
  
Miroku then complied to tap the dog hanyou on the head with the end of his staff. "Down and out. Kagome-san got him good."  
  
Shippo nodded. "Got that right."  
  
Kagome was pretty sure she was far from Inu Yasha. "That pervert! How dare he!" She leaned against a tree and sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome was cooking ramen again. She had begun to hate the taste of instant ramen after eating it over, and over, and over, and... well, she had enough. She was gently stirring the ramen when...  
  
"Kagome! Is it done yet? Is it done yet? I'm hungry!" Inu Yasha popped up over her shoulder demanding the ramen.  
  
Kagome jerked forward, startled by the sudden appearance of the hanyou. She righted herself and continues to stir. "It'll be done in a few minutes, you'll just have to wait until then."  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting patiently against the far wall, attempting to keep away from the feuding duo.  
  
"But I'm hungry NOW!" With that last word he accidentally knocked Kagome over and into the bowl of instant ramen.  
  
Kagome did a somersault and landed face-up with a completely soaked, and see-through, school uniform. Sango, quick to react, pushed the houshi's head into the floor so he wouldn't be able to see anything.  
  
Inu Yasha, on the other hand, stared at her. "Look what you've done!" Kagome screamed at him. "I'm all wet! All...wet..." the realization of it suddenly dawned on her. She blushed deeply and covered her chest. "Don't look!" she ordered at Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her a while, blushing slightly, before saying, "Keh, why would I care? It's not like there's anything to see, anyways." He looked away at her as if in disgust. He looked back at her in time to see her face twist into that of pure rage and hatred. "Uh-oh."  
  
"OSUWARI!!!" Bang! "Ow... " "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!" Crunch. Moan. "And OSUWARI!" The sounds coming from Inu Yasha stopped. Kagome, satisfied, stalked out of the hut and into the nearby forest.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome rung what water she could out of her shirt. The water hadn't gotten to a boil yet, so it was warm. For which she was thankful because of how cold the night was. She shuddered. Well, it was cooling off, and once her shirt dried out for the most part, it would get a lot colder. She would have to head back soon.  
  
She stood up, using the tree to steady herself. "Let's see... " Which way had she come? "Ah, this way, I think!" She pointed in the direction that she had thought she came and set off.  
  
Soon, she found herself wandering around a part of the forest that she didn't know. "Ano... I think I'm lost... " She wandered around for a few more minutes. "Damn that Inu Yasha! If he hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be lost." She sighed. "I'll just go back the way I came. Hopefully I'll get out sometime." She didn't notice a low growling coming form the bushes behind her.  
  
After a few more minutes, she found herself back at the tree where she started from. "Now, since that direction is wrong, this way should be right!" And so she set off in the exact same direction that she had just came from.  
  
Soon she found herself lost again. "Ah, geez. Why does this always happen to me?" She sneezed suddenly. "Brr! It's getting cold out." The bushes to her right rustled a little. She jumped. "Inu Yasha? Is that you?" No answer. "It's not nice to scare people." Still no answer. "Osuwari," she said, just to make sure. No familiar 'thud' came to her ears, so she decided that it wasn't him. She tried a different name. "Shippo?" No answer to that, either. "Hmm... " She stopped to think.  
  
The bushes rustled again and she caught a glimpse of silver... hair? "Inu Yasha! I know that's you! Come out now!" The growling grew louder as the thing circled her. Kagome gulped. "Sesshoumaru?" Great, now that was the last thing she needed. But there was no answer to even that. Then she remembered that Sesshoumaru doesn't sneak around; he has no need to. So what was that thing that was circling her?  
  
She got her answer sooner than she wanted. The creature leapt out of the bushes and stood facing her, upright, and bearing its fangs. Kagome immediately thought werewolf, because that's what it looked like. It had a wolf-like head and body, but walked and stood like a human, if not a little hunched. Its arms were overly long, and reached down to its knees. The ears on the side of its head were very pointy and stuck through its silver, plastered down hair. Its teeth shone brightly in the moonlight and its claws were dripping poison. It grinned evilly at her.  
  
Kagome backed into a tree, trying to get protection from the youkai. "I- Inu Yasha," she whispered. The werewolf barked and leapt forward, claws outstretched, ready to drive its poison into her. Kagome yelled for help and dodged to the side, watching as the werewolf's poison claws dug into the tree. But unfortunately for her, some of the poison splashed off the tree and onto her face. Kagome screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching at her eyes. She heard a sudden rush of wind before collapsing to the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: okay okay, so it's another Inu Yasha story. how's this any different from the others? well, for starters, I have the complete story in mind, so I AM gonna finish it! go me! also, um, well, there's really nothing else different about it ^^; oh yeah! this is my first Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic, so go easy on me. I have another idea for a Sess/Kag story, but it hasn't made it to paper yet. hmm, maybe I should finish all my fics before posting them. but then what would be the point of getting reviews! I love reviews, but not flames. please enjoy my story and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: hey, these can be fun, y'know? but for now, I'll just stick to the basics. Inu Yasha and characters are copyright Takahashi Rumiko-sama. if I can't steal, neither can you. Shimibu is copyright me, however, so you steal him, I hunt you down.  
  
Love is Blind  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Kagome woke up, she immediately thought "night" since it was pitch black. She lifted her hand up and, as she thought, couldn't see it. "But wait," she thought. "The moon was pretty full, so I should've been able to see. Hmm... Perhaps I'm in a cave?" That sounded reasonable so she nodded to herself.  
  
As she sat quietly in thought for a bit, she heard something that startled her: the small, yet unmistakable, sound of a crackling campfire. She listened intently for a while, and realized that the fire was only a little ways off. A little ways, as in, not more than 4 feet away. She waved her hand around slowly and felt the heat of it. This really confused her. Even if it was midnight in a deep, dark cave, she still should have seen a fire that close to her. She touched her eyes lightly; they were still open. Then she thought of that werewolf and its poison claws. She clearly remembered the poison hitting her face. "So... what? I'm...blind?" She shook her head fervently. "No! That can't be! I'm not..." The tears wouldn't stop. She buried her head in her hands and just let them flow. For some reason, she started feeling better when she did.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Kagome shot straight up. She had though that she was alone. She sniffed and dried her eyes quickly. "I said: why are you crying?" The voice was obviously male, and, while calm and quiet, had an air of smugness to it. Also, it sounded a bit familiar...  
  
"I-I wasn't crying!" Kagome uselessly defended herself. "I was just..." She stopped, unable to make up a plausible excuse.  
  
She heard her "guest" sigh in exasperation. "Humans. So weak and stubborn. You are no exception, you know."  
  
Kagome finally managed to stop all her tears. "Okay, so I was crying. What's it to you?" she demanded.  
  
She heard the ruffle of fabric as he sat down near her. "I was simply asking why you were crying. Why must you make such a big deal out of it?"  
  
"Well, I-" She touched her eyes gently, which still stung a bit. "I can't see..." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear her clearly.  
  
Apparently he had. "You humans cry over the most trivial of things. I do not think I will ever be able to understand your kind." Your kind...? "However, to lose one's sight is an important matter. A sightless youkai, since it cannot hunt for itself, becomes outcast and is left to die. I trust it is the same for humans?"  
  
Kagome gaped. "No! Who do you think you are, talking like that?" She finally got a hold of herself and settled back down. "Where I come from, people who can't see are cared for like any other injured person. You- you're youkai, aren't you? What are you doing, talking about humans if you don't know anything about us? And didn't you just say that you wouldn't be able to understand us?"  
  
Silence; Kagome wondered if he was even there anymore. "I am sorry. You are right, I do not know much about you, or any other humans for that matter." The fire crackled a bit. "How did you know I am youkai? You cannot see, so how?"  
  
"Well, you apologized to me, so you can't be all that bad. As for how I knew, you're talking about humans as being some sort of inferior race, and when you made that 'sightless youkai' comment, I thought you must've been one yourself." There was an awkward silence. "Ano, who are you, exactly? Your voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it." Something tapped her hand, and she drew it away quickly.  
  
"I trust you have good hand-eye coordination?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Her hand was tapped again by a wooden object. "It's water. You need to drink something." He placed the bowl of water in her hands. Kagome, who did have good coordination, slurped all of the water down. She carefully set the bowl on the ground next to her. "Now sleep." Something soft hit her face. It took her a while before she realized that it was a blanket.  
  
Kagome lay down and shifted herself into a more comfortable position. "Ano, thank you for all this, but still, who are you?"  
  
When he answered, a chill went up Kagome's back. "You know who I am." A picture flashed through her mind, but, no, it couldn't be him. Could it? "Yes," he answered as if reading her mind. "I am Sesshoumaru."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: heehee! Sesshoumaru has appeared! you know, now that summer vacation has arrived, I no have more time to finish my stories. that's it! that's my new goal for the summer: to finish, or at least work on, all of my stories! I'll see what I can do, ok? so...so...I'm loosing concentration here, and my whole plotline is going with it. -_-; so any ideas you people? like what should happen in later chapters and such? oh, and yeah, this definitely is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, so you don't have to tell me to get them together. the romance part will continue at my own speed, thank you very much! please R&R, cause I just love reviews -^_^- keep 'em comin'! ja ne, minna! 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: again, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own Shimibu, who you will finally get to know in this chapter.  
  
Love is Blind  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Yes, I am Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome froze when she heard those words. She squeezed her eyes tight and a million thoughts ran through her head at once. Kami-sama, I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me! But why didn't he before? And if he wanted me dead, couldn't he just have left that other demon to do his work? She shook her head to get rid of those questioning thoughts. No, no, he's going to kill me. Why else would he be here? A trap for Inuyasha? She gasped and opened her eyes wide at the last thought. That has to be it! He's going to use me to kill Inuyasha! Well I'm not gonna let him! She pushed the blanket off her and sat up, glaring at where she though the youkai lord to be.  
  
"I assume you think that I am going to kill you?" Kagome hesitated, then nodded. How did he know? "The look on your face is clear. However, I have no reason to kill you. Yet," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"But, why-" Kagome started.  
  
"I'll explain tomorrow. Now be quiet and go to sleep."  
  
Not wanting to argue, she laid back down and, surprisingly, she fell asleep easily.  
  
~~~  
  
When Kagome woke, she smelled something burning. It smelled like - she sniffed - chicken. And it smelled good. She slowly got to her hands and knees, trying to feel around for the food she smelled.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Kagome sat down suddenly as if she were wearing Inuyasha's necklace. She rubbed her eyes; the pain was going away, but she still couldn't see anything, not even light. Something warm tapped her lips. Kagome blushed suddenly. Sesshoumaru wouldn't-  
  
"Eat." Eh? "It's food. Eat."  
  
Whatever tapped her mouth before tapped it again, and she bit into it: meat. A bird leg? She grabbed both sides and held it in front of her. "Thank you," she said, and continued eating it. It wasn't chicken, but some other animal. Some part of her mind said youkai but at the moment, she couldn't care less. She was famished. She finished it, and another one dropped into her hands. All of a sudden, she started thinking about her eyes; would she be blind forever? She tried not to cry, but silent tears fell.  
  
"Crying again?" She could sense the surprise in his voice.  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes with one arm. "Yes," she admitted. "I-I think I'm going to be blind...for the rest of my life."  
  
"That will not happen." Kagome looked up suddenly. A thought sprang in that Sesshoumaru could possibly care about her. But she tried to get rid of it, as it obviously wasn't, and never would be, true. "I know the creature that has done that. The effects of the poison shall wear off by the time of the next full moon."  
  
The next...? The moon had been full last night - or was it the night before? "One month?!" she screeched. "No way! Not a month!" Kagome began panicking. "I have a test next week! I need to study! If I fail this test, I'm going to be held back a grade! I'll never get out of junior high!"  
  
"Junior high?"  
  
Kagome started ranting. "Yeah, I'll never pass this grade, and be held back, and because this is practically a never-ending type of quest we're all on, it'll never end, and I'll be stuck in school for the rest of my life! Waaaah!! I'll be the only 50-year-old in school!"  
  
"Silence!" Sesshoumaru roared. Kagome shut up and stopped crying instantly. "Your constant wailing is painful to the ears. I need you alive, but if you don't stay quiet, I will have to kill you."  
  
He needed her alive? She was afraid to ask, but she calmed herself. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you need me alive?"  
  
Silence. Was he thinking up a lie? "Bait," he said finally. Kagome blanched. So he was going to try and trap Inuyasha using her! "My...brother," he hissed the word, "should have died long ago. I intend to remedy that."  
  
"I won't let you hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted suddenly. She gasped suddenly and quieted down, remembering Sesshoumaru's threat.  
  
"Inuyasha?" His voice sounded confused, and Kagome was even more confused at that reaction. "Oh, yes. My hanyou of a brother." He paused. "Why would you think of him?"  
  
Kagome fell backwards. She couldn't believe him. He was going to try and kill Inuyasha, and was acting like he never really heard of him before! "What do you mean by that?" she demanded. "Aren't you going to try and kill him, using me as bait? That's what you said, wasn't it?" She waited for an answer. Damn, he always took too long with speaking! She never liked that in a person.  
  
"Ah, yes. I see where there might be some confusion. Inuyasha is my half- brother. The one I am trying to find is my full blood brother, sadly enough."  
  
"You have a brother other than Inuyasha?"  
  
"That is correct. You have met him."  
  
"What? I have?" Kagome tried to think back. "No, I don't think so. Who is he? Where did I meet him?"  
  
"Two nights ago," he said simply. "My brother, Shimibu, is the cause of your blindness."  
  
Now Kagome understood. She recalled the werewolf she saw, and admitted that it did look a bit like Sesshoumaru. And the poison claws were a definite similarity. "But, why are you trying to kill him? And why do you need me?"  
  
"He killed...my mother. Our mother. And she was the only being I could ever trust. He attempted to kill me as well, but father halted his progress, killed him, and left him in the woods. I found out that he was alive not even one season ago. He attempted to kill me again, and failed miserably. However, I could not kill him either; it was a stalemate."  
  
Kagome hated to interrupt, but she needed her other question answered. "But why do you need me?"  
  
She shivered as she felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. "Shimibu is like any other wild wolf. Once he finds his prey, he never stops hunting them. You are his prey this time, and I intend to take advantage of that."  
  
"Oh." Kagome thought over what he had said. So he had another brother, Shimibu, who had killed their mother, and was now trying to kill him. She had just happened to be at the wrong spot at the wrong time, and became his prey. Sesshoumaru was going to use her to lure Shimibu and kill him once and for all. But...something didn't quite fit in. How did she escape from Shimibu in the first place? She then remembered the sudden rush of wind she had heard before passing out. Could that have been...Sesshoumaru? "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama," she started, careful to use the correct respectful term. "Did you, um, save me back there? From Shimibu?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'save'?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"If you mean that I protected you from him, drove him off, and brought you here, then yes, I did save you. If you mean that I had done that all on purpose, then no, I didn't."  
  
Kagome puffed her cheeks. Was she going to have to deal with this guy for a whole month?! Inuyasha was bad enough, but Sesshoumaru was even worse! But at least he told the truth. Kagome scooted herself backwards and leaned against the cave wall, trying to figure out how to escape from this guy.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. He assumed that he would have to take care of this human until her blindness was cured. Perhaps longer. He didn't know when his brother Shimibu would show up, but wolves often went after wounded prey. There was a bigger chance Shimibu would show soon, since that human woman's - what was her name? - eyes would get better. And with her miko powers, it might take less than a month. Sesshoumaru flexed his claws. Shimibu had taken away the only person that allowed him emotions. And with his mother, went everything except revenge and hate. Then again, that was a good thing. He didn't need, or want, emotions to hamper him in any way. However, he still wanted revenge. He looked over at the girl, who was deep in thought. He smiled, the smile that had scared his loyal retainer so many times. Yes, he would have revenge.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: okay, so now you all know who Shimibu is. my original character. the one I described at the end of the first chapter. as it says in the disclaimer, no, you can't have him. but then again, who'd want him? he's ugly. XP ick. yes, I admit, Sesshoumaru is a bit ooc, but I'm trying to make him as real as possible. by real, I mean, how he's portrayed in the series. or maybe he's just trying to keep his fierce act up, and failing ^^; Kagome's got him, now she just has to reel him in... now why they didn't head back to Fluffy's castle, I don't know. I just imagined it all happening in a cave, really. here's an explanation I came up with during the writing of this chapter: being at his castle would put Rin in danger of being killed, and of course Fluffy dun want that, so he stays away to keep her safe. isn't that sweet? ^_^ R&R kudasai, minna! 


End file.
